Mortal Campaign
by Flameshield
Summary: [Dekaranger] Life was never fair, Doggie finds out the hard way.


Mortal Campaign

Dekaranger episode 44

I Definitely do not own Dekaranger, or even SPD, I just write for the heck of it.

It's Christmas time in Japan and the whole town is shown with decorations up for the time of year it had become. The snow was falling gently, but it never collected on the warm ground. People pack the stores in search of presents to give to their family members or friends. Walking amongst them is an alien carrying a sword with a falcon's head and a tarnished blade. He stops by one of the stores and sees one of his seven listed targets inside shopping.

That lad was no other then Hoji, Dekablue Dekaranger. He was searching for a gift to give to his little sister. Glancing amongst the various rings in the display and placing them back once he was done looking at them.

"Are you looking for a present?" a store manger asks behind him. Turning to the lady, he nods.

"Yes, a present for my little sister." His deep voice says.

"How about this one over here." She led him to a larger ring display.

"Okay." He follows the lady, eager to find a good choice.

Outside in the snow, the alien watches on. After a few minutes, his target leaves the store and heads out of town. Getting ahead without being spotted, he chooses a high bridge to attack his foe at. He waits until just before his target goes under to call out to him.

"Are you Dekablue?" he calls to him, tapping his sword on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Hoji glances up startled.

Instead of a reply, the alien holds his sword out. "Sword Altair." The tarnish on the blade vanishes, showing a strong, silver blade underneath. The alien then holds the sword in a way and fires some bullets at the detective's feet. Hoji jumps out of the way. When he's back on his feet, he gets a good look at the sword.

"It looks like Boss' Sword." He mutters to himself before pulling out his license and transforming into Dekablue. His Dekasuit was mainly blue, with the number 2 in black and highlighted in white, and there are two ticks on his helmet above his visor to also indicate he was second. Jumping up with his own D-Rod, the barrel to his D-Sniper, the two spar briefly. "Bastard, who are you?" he demanded. Again he got no response from the alien. His opponent pushed him back against the railing.

"Merry Christmas." The alien says softly, before lashing his sword upward, catching and throwing off Dekablue. Hoji's Dekasuit cancels the transformation as he lands on the ground, his body burning in pain. It was a struggle to breathe as his foe jumps down, placing the tip of his sword at Hoji's neck. Slowly he traces the chest until his blade-tip hooks under Hoji's badge, and flicks it off. "Looks like I got myself a present."

Hoji reaches out, as if to stop the retreating alien, but soon his injuries get the better of him, and he collapses into darkness. Not far away, a by-stander quickly dials up Dekabase and tells them of Hoji's location.

The receiver of the calls quickly has an ambulance launched to that location to pick up Hoji and take him back to the base, where they could treat him. Soon the medics are racing down the hall with Jasmine, Ban, and Tetsu right behind them. They passed their bewildered Chief, who shortly follows afterwards.

"Partner, what happen to you?" Ban calls to his fallen friend, though he knows he can't hear him.

"Hoji?" Tetsu calls, worry deeply cast in his voice, "Hoji…" He repeats as the Medics took him into the Emergency Medical Room, or EMR for short.

"Everyone, please wait here." One of the medics said before retreating inside, closing the doors.

"Man, who would do this to him?" Ban grumbles.

"Whoever it was, stole his rank insignia." Tetsu said.

"That badge is a sign that one is in the Special Police." Their chief, a dog with light-blue and white fur, said, "Does this mean the Special Police are the being targeted?"

"If so, then Sen and Umeko are in danger." Jasmine said, concern in her voice.

The chief nodded, "I best warn them."

"What happen to Hoji?" Umeko asked, surprised that her fellow comrade had fallen.

"_He was attacked, whoever hit him also took his badge._"

"Right, we'll be careful, Boss."

"_If you find out who it is, send us some data so we know._"

"Roger." Both said as they closed the link. They started for their car when a voice called out to them.

"Dekagreen and Dekapink?" the sinister voice asked, both looked in the direction of the voice and saw an alien, dressed in a red outfit.

"Are you the one who took out Hoji?" Umeko asks as Sen moves to her side. The alien doesn't reply. Quickly both Umeko and Sen change into SWAT mode. Sen is green in color once suited up, he has a vest on him that has the number three on it and his helmet has three ticks above the visor. He also has elbow, knee, and ankle protection and enhanced features on either side of his helmet. Umeko is the same, except pink with five ticks above the visor. Sen quickly scan their opponent before he started to charge forward. Both fired their guns, but he merely blocked the shots. Jumping into the air, the enemy strikes down on the two dekas. They hold out for a few minutes before their foe got tired of them and quickly finished them. Their suits powered down, leaving them gasping for air. Pushing Umeko with his foot, he quickly takes away their badges before leaving them. Sen tries to contact Dekabase, but quickly passes out before he has a chance.

Inside the Dekaroom within Dekabase, Doggie Kruger, Chief of the Earth Branch, growls lowly in his throat. Ban voices his Boss' thoughts without knowing it.

"How could Sen-Chen and Umeko both fall victim as well?" Ban had thrust his fist down on the table they would normally gather at while he spoke.

Tetsu and Jasmine both looked over to Swan, who was analyzing the data Sen managed to send before engaging the enemy. She finally turns in her chair and says:

"This is the data Sen sent." She pushed a button on the panel and a hologram appeared. Tetsu didn't recognize the person, but a startled gasp from their Boss told them he did.

"Bisques?" he said, his crossed arms falling to his side.

"You know him, Boss?" Jasmine asks as he walks over to the table.

"Yes, I do." His voice is solemn as he relates the information he knew, "When he goes to a planet, he finds the most powerful swordsmen, he then challenges them to a single sided battle, and had deleted 999 people in his run."

"Kruger." Doggie responds to his last name and turns to the monitor in the back of the room. It comes online to show Chief Numa O. "Someone has been posting Badges on the space net, thus trying to show the alienizers that the Special Police aren't that scary."

"What?" Ban cries out.

"You do know that the shining badge on our chests is the pride of the Special Police, and it also shows on is part of the system. Someone who takes that badge offenses that honor."

"No way…" Tetsu says, "This stunt is putting our honor on the line!"

"This is a problem for all of the members of SPD, I'm going to send you some reinforcements…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse." Doggie says, and Numa questions him with a "Hmm?" "Right now, the problem resides on Earth, it will be by the power of Earth Branch to resolve this."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Numa said, "But if you fail, it will be remembered bitterly."

"Roger." Doggie salutes his superior. When the screen goes blank, he starts for the door.

"Boss," Ban said, Doggie stops and turns his head slightly, "I will definitely get those badges back, let me go."

"No, you guys are to stay here on alert." He says calmly, "I'm going to complete this case myself." He heads for the door, but his subordinates stop him again.

"Boss, let us handle it." Jasmine pled.

Doggie turned to face them, and did the one thing he hated to do to them, "This is an order." He never really liked to pull rank on them. Turning back to the door, he left without another word.

"I cannot comprehend." Tetsu suddenly says, "This isn't Boss' problem anymore, I'm going out there and see if I can do something."

"Hey, Tetsu!" Ban calls, but the specialist had already left. Ban decides to obey the order of staying, and Jasmine also agrees to it.

Tetsu had rushed off to where Hoji was first attacked and looks around. He didn't know what to expect as he suddenly hears someone from behind him call out:  
"You're Dekabreak, right?"

Turning around and looking up, he sees Bisques. "Bisques, your ploy ends right now. Emergency, Dekabreak!" he calls the call as he hits a button on his license, within seconds he's suited up and ready to fight. His suit is mainly white with his left side being blue, and the roman numeral 6 (VI) on it, he also has 6 ticks above his visor. Bisques jump down and faced his new target.

Bisques slashes his sword, only to have it blocked by Dekabreak. They dance about, fighting, until Tetsu manages to punch Bisques to the ground. "Seems a challenge has come." He mutters as Tetsu grips his brace throttle.

"Sonic Hammer!" he cries out as he starts to run at his opponent. Bisques held his arms out, then suddenly water gushes out of his mouth, hitting Tetsu in the face, blinding him and causing the suit to flicker.

"Merry Christmas." Bisques says, then holds his sword above his head, "Sword Altair, Altair Slash!"

Tetsu knew he wasn't going to escape the attack, he just braces himself to try and withstand it. He has seen the power of Dekamaster with a move identical to this one and knows it is powerful. The seconds seem to be like minutes as Bisques charges forward.

The next split second Tetsu finds himself on the ground, trying to hold his head from smashing into the hard ground. His breaths are hard and uneven as he watches Bisques walk over. Soon his opponent pushes him with his foot and Tetsu lies on his back, his awareness fading.

"A gold Badge?" Bisques muttered as he flicks it up. After a moment of looking at he, he places it in his pocket and starts to walk away. He hears rushing footsteps, but only thinks of it as a bystander going to check on his foe.

"Tetsu? Tetsu!" To Bisques, the voice was oddly familiar to him.

"Boss…" was the weak response from the fallen Deka. That caused Bisques to stop. He now knew what the voice was familiar.

"Long time no see, _anideshi_." He said calmly, but he didn't turn around.

"Bisques you bastard, why did you do this to my team?" the voice, belonging to Doggie, asked, "What dirty tricks are you using!"

"You were the one who used dirty tricks first." Bisques said, turning and pointing his sword at the dog, "You tricked my father into giving the dojo to you, you learn the secret technique I've always wanted to know, and stole my heritage." He was partly surprised that his former friend didn't flinch to his words.

"You're mistaken…" Doggie tried to explain, but Bisques would not hear any of it.

"Just shut up." He yelled, then charged forward. Doggie did flinch at that, but Bisques' rage caused him to miss it.

"Emergency!" Doggie called, and his body glowed white before blocking Bisques' attack with his own sword. His body was now covered in a metallic blue armor that bore the number 100 on it, his helmet had two spikes raise above it for his ears.

"I'll show you I'm twice the swordsmen you are." He snarled.

"The secret technique is far from you control, Bisques." Dekamaster said softly.

"Shut up!"

"D-Sword Vega!" Doggie said, then spun away.

"Altair Slash!" "Vega Slash!" calling out their respective moves, both charged forwards, slashing the sword at each other like a teacher teaching his student the move. Both remain still for a moment before Bisques erupted in a fury of sparks, then landing on the ground. Dekamaster turned and faced his former sparing brother.

"Bisques, for tricking 999 swordsmen into battle, and deleting them, Judgement!" Pulling out the Master License, he moved the slider to the judge feature and held it in front of Bisques within a few minutes it convicted him guilty. "Delete approved." Doggie didn't like the outcome, but he had a duty to fulfill.

"Wait!" Bisques cried out, placing his sword on the ground, "If you delete me, my late father would grieve."

Doggie was stunned, his master, Bisques' father, had passed on and he didn't know it. He turned away as a lone memory came up, reminding him of a promise he made…

_The two were sparring like they always do in the late hours of the day. Doggie held his D-Sword Vega and Bisques had his Sword Altair, both powered down to the rustic (Vega) and tarnished (Altair) looks._

_Doggie's outfit was black, his tunic hanging around his waist. Bisques wears an outfit similar to one the he wears in the present. He and Bisques charged at each other, their swords clashing. After a few strikes, Sword Altair was on the floor, and Doggie started to turn away, but Bisques jumped up and grabbed him around the neck._

_"Cowardly!" Doggie said, his voice edge with coldness._

_"All that matters is winning!" Bisques said, but received an elbow in the gut. Doggie escapes his grasp and whacked him in the head with his sword, causing him to land on the floor. Doggie held his blade as if he was to strike down, to show he wins this round._

_"Bisques." Doggie warned, but was interrupted by hearing the doors open._

_"Kruger." Came a calm, weary voice._

_"Yes?" Doggie questioned the arrival of his master as he walks over._

_"Wait, Father, that was a mistake just now!" Bisques didn't know the reason of his arrival, but he wanted to show that he was indeed ready for the secret technique. In frustration, he races over to his sword and starts to swing it violently. Doggie stood off to the side with his master as they talked quietly._

_"I have a favor to ask you."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"My son does not have the heart to control his power, he always feels that he should win." A nod told the master that Kruger has seen this, "But despite that, he is my son and I love him, so please, can you guide him to being a full fledge swordsmen?"_

_"I defiantly will." He replies_

_"It will be hard…"_

As the memory fades, Doggie lets out a barely hearable "Master." As he gives a soft sigh.

That was all Bisques would need, as he lets out a gush of water from his mouth. A surprised Doggie tries to keep the water from hitting his visor as he feels the dekasuit act strangely, and when he dropped his hand, Bisques had already covered the distance between then and started to slice and dice Doggie.

"Merry Christmas!" he cries cheerfully, but Doggie manages to block the next attack. "You are so predictable, _Anideshi_, naive as well." With a few more strikes, Doggie's dekasuit fails him and he lands on the ground. His body aches as the wounds started to bleed.

_The dekasuit only protects from so many attacks, the sheer force must've gotten through during the power surge! _Doggie thought franticly, as he feels Bisques' foot land on his chest where a wound had opened up, Doggie does his best to keep the pain out of his eyes and face.

"Bisques, have you really dropped this low?" he asks.

"Shut up." He says, then flicks off the jeweled badge. Doggie tries to reach up to take it back, but Bisques kicks him under the chin, causing him to go limp. Bisques reaches into his pocket for the gold badge he took off Dekabreak, then tosses both badges up onto the bridge. Doggie recovers from his daze and stares up.

"Agent Abrera? You're the one pulling Bisques' strings?" he couldn't believe it.

Instead of responding to the questions, he just laughs, "How unsightly, Doggie Kruger." Placing the badges in his left hand. He mocks Doggie by making his right hand the shape of a dog, (pointer and pinky fingers up), "I'm taking the Chief of Earth Branch's badge, with this, my campaign to make Earth an Alienzier crime haven is that much closer to being complete." He laughs again.

"You!" Doggie pushes himself up onto his elbows.

"Tell this to the remaining two Dekarangers," Abrera said, "If they want their comrades badges back, come to point 9-9-9." With that, he vanished.

"Wait!" Doggie lies on his right side, fighting past the pain.

"I will be 'waiting'" Bisques said, then ran off in the same direction.

Doggie tries to stop Bisques, but his voice gets caught in his throat as his body finally collapses on the ground. He stares are the ground for a long time before he closes his eyes.

An hour later, Jasmine, Ban, and Swan are all by his bedside. Doggie was resting pitifully, but he didn't need the oxygen mask like everyone else, since he could take a lot more then he had. Tetsu is also resting, but with the mask on like Umeko, Sen, and Hoji before him.

"Man, just who is this Bisques guy, how did he hurt Boss so badly?" Ban questions, "Why didn't Boss just delete him?"

Jasmine, who had a bare hand upon the dog's arm, answers all of those questions.

"He and Bisques trained together under Bisques' father, and got the better of Boss by telling him his late father would grieve." Jasmine sighs as she puts her hand back into the glove.

"So Doggie is torn between Duty and Promises?" Swan asks, and Jasmine nodded.

"Boss promised his master, Bisques' father, that he would make him a full fledge swordsmen, shortly afterwards, they lost contact because Bisques had left." Jasmine said.

"Ooh, poor Boss, he must have it rough." Ban said.

"Let's leave for now, let them rest." Swan said, then the trio left the room.

Doggie had heard them talking, and was upset that Jasmine had used her powers to tell them what was wrong. Because his body refused to work for him, he just listens. Now all he hears is the machinery helping his comrades breathe in there weaken state. He wasn't sure how long had past before he was finally able to open his eyes. The medics were around, checking up on everyone. Slowly, he tries to sit up.

"Take it easy, Chief, some of those wounds are serious." One of them said, walking over.

"I just want to sit up." He replies weakly, and the medic nods, and retrieves another pillow to put behind his back while also rising the bed up a bit.

With his hands in his lap, he breathes shakily as he glances around. The medics left the room to go tell the others he was awake, but he wasn't sure if he was up to talking to them. He takes in his own injuries, his lower chest was bandaged up and was slung over his right shoulder. The upper part of his left arm was also wrapped up in the white fabric. It wasn't long before the doors opened to two running figures, Jasmine and Ban.

"Boss, you have to let us go get the badges." Ban said as they came to a stop by his bed.

"I agree." Jasmine said.

"Bisques is far to much for you guys to handle." Doggie said, "Plus he's being backed up by Abrera." Doggie turned away from him and looked at his hands, "You should wait for backup to arrive."

"I'm not going to do a shameful thing, Boss." Ban said, causing the dog to turn back, "Didn't you say so, the problem is on Earth, Earth will handle it. We will go, even if you order us to stay, we're going."

"What if you lose?" Doggie countered.

"This is Earth Branch's stubbornness, we will not lose." Ban said.

"Ditto." Jasmine said, then they took off as quickly as they came in.

"Those guys," he muttered, not even hearing Swan enter, "How reckless."

"They must have been trained by you." Swan suddenly says, Doggie turns to her, "Recklessness is an Earth Branch Monopoly, right?" Doggie starts to look away before Swan continues, "You want to re-light your own recklessness, don't you Doggie?" The comment troubled Doggie, but his mind flashes to earlier in the year, when he was last admitted into the infirmary…

_Vino just contacted the group, asking for Doggie to come alone to a point that he gave, he was about to agree when Hoji stood up._

_"No, let me go." He said._

_"Partner?" Ban questioned._

_"Hoji." Doggie said, staring at him. Vino had been the sniper's pal in high school._

_"I'm the only one who can match his skill, besides, he just wants to finish the job he started." Hoji said._

_The only one who could match his skill…?_

Those words suddenly spoke louder volumes then he would've thought. He glances up, and notices Swan is already waking up the weak Dekas. Although his body tried to refuse, his mind and heart both agreed that the person to take out Bisques was the one who could match his skill. Swan heard his feet touch the floor, and when she turned, she saw him putting on his uniform. It was Hoji who spoke.

"Boss? What's wrong?" he asks, when he awoke, he saw him in the bed, so he was also startled to see him suddenly jump out.

"You said the you were the only one who could match Vino's skill." He said, turning to him, "Those words fit the situation now, for I'm the only one who can match Bisques, but you guys need to help your comrades."

"But what about your promise to his father?" Swan asks.

"I can't keep it." He says sadly, "Not when he's become a criminal, there's no hope for him." Swan could see the tears threatening to escape the dog's eyes, but they didn't fall. He turns to the team, who all nod. They take off, passing Medics who don't believe their eyes. Getting to the Deka vehicles, the Machine Doberman was already gone, and Tetsu and Hoji were both getting on their respective bikes.

"Umeko, let me drive." Doggie called out as she got to the door of the Machine Bull.

"Roger." She said, hopping in the passenger side.

Getting in, Doggie places the Master License in to the SP reader, and the engine came on. Quickly Doggie stepped on the gas and was on the road to point 9-9-9, closely followed by Machine Husky and Machine Boxer.

Umeko looked over to her chief and was slightly startled by his fierce look. It made him seem years younger then he was; a reckless youngster who brought in many criminals during his time as a deka. He still managed to keep his posture from dropping as well, for he still held his authority voice he spoke.

After a while, they pull to a stop next to the Machine Doberman. Grabbing his license, Doggie got out of the car and waited for everyone to gather around. They all looked at him.

"Go and see if they need help," he pointed to Hoji, Sen, and Umeko, "Tetsu will follow shortly and I'll be right behind him once you stun the enemy and the bullets stop moving."

"Roger." They all said.

"Change Stand By." Hoji said, then they all lined up and suited up, Doggie followed their trail, for he didn't suit up.

It didn't take long for the fighting to momentary stop as the Dekas all gathered. Doggie was on his way over to greet the team when he heard Ban repeat the same words he said himself in the infirmary.

"You guys, How reckless."

"It's the same recklessness as you, Ban." Doggie said, putting a hand on Dekared's shoulder, "It was your recklessness that opened my eyes."

"Boss." Ban said, surprised to hear his Chief say something like that.

Doggie walked in front of the whole group, and stared past all the Mecha humans and into the eyes of Bisques, who seemed startled by his presence. Taking out his license, Doggie quickly transforms into Dekamaster. Ban and the core five change into SWAT mode, while Tetsu just stands off to the side.

"One," Ban was starting the all-familiar role call, "Detesting outrageously evil deeds."

"Two," Hoji said, "Solving mysterious cases."

"Three," Sen, "Investigating with futuristic science."

"Four," Jasmine, "The evils fostered from the universe…"

"Five," Umeko, "…with immediate speed, exterminate them!"

"SPD" they all said, "Dekaranger SWAT Mode!"

Tetsu did his little speech, "Encountering outrageous wickedness, smashing the evils of terror! Detective of the Daybreak, Dekabreak."

"Cutting down hundreds of evil doers, _Jigoku no Banken_, Dekamaster!" Doggie called out, then walked in front of his team, "You've dirty our pride, our honor, now you'll pay for that." The angered edge in his voice startled his comrades, but they didn't flinch to it.

Abrera fired a lightning blast at them, but they squatted down and charged forward, letting out a cry as they ran. Doggie gave more of a roar as he drew his sword and attacked theIgaroids. It didn't take him long to finish all three of them. With only a moment to catch his breath, Doggie was almost taken by surprise from Bisques, but he avoided him. The distance between them was fairly huge.

"You're lucky to be alive." Bisques said, then pointed his sword at Doggie, who also had his sword pointed at Bisques.

"I was unable to keep master's promise that I made." Doggie said, letting the tears fall freely, not worried that they would be seen. He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, though. "Here and now I'll finish things with you… D-Sword Vega!" Activating his sword, he continues to stare down his former friend.

"Ha, what a load of bullshit." Bisques said, "I'll finish you off properly, and get my 1000 victory… Sword Altair."

"You're mistaken." Doggie said lowly.

"You still saying that?" with a cry, he charged at Dekamaster, who also raced forward. They clashed their swords. They did this for a few minutes, Doggie slightly amused that he was doing better.

"Scum like you were never a challenge to me." He states, looking over to Bisques, "I guess Master saw that in me, and that's most likely the reason I was given the Dojo."

"Shut up." Bisques was angered, "You have no right to mock me!"

"And you had no right to kill those 999 swordsmen!" Doggie yelled.

Bisques again tried to attack, but Doggie blocked the blow, after another try, Doggie unarmed Bisques and tossed him into a pile of crates. Walking over, he pulled out Bisques and threw him back onto the ground behind him. Bisques stood up, he was angry, and weak.

"I… I won't lose to you."

"Galaxy Sword Secret Technique." Doggie said, no longer hiding his sadness as he held his sword pointing right, the hilt on the left, "Vega Impulse!" he roared as he brought the sword above his head and slashed straight down. After an explosion, Bisques was deleted, gone. His body shook, he didn't even say the end saying 'Got You' as he put his sword away. "Forgive me, master." He says softly before heading over to the team.

"Boss!" they all say as he came up in the middle. He gave a weak nod before turning to Abrera.

"Give it up, Abrera." His anger was still evident in his voice, as was the sadness.

"You think you've won?" Abrera laughed, the Dekas gasp, "Big Drawer, come forth!" he calls, then jumps into the robot.

Communications come online, Swan's voice coming over the line, "Everyone, get inside Dekabase Crawler."

Within minutes, everyone is inside. Doggie gets to the controls behind his desk and activates them. "Giant Maneuver, Dekabase Robot." He calls as he pulls back on a switch.

"_Prepare for Robot position._" A robotic voice over the intercoms, "_Right arm, left arm set, Dekabase Robot, stand up._" It repeated two more times, then the base was vertical, the top part opens to reveal a head, "_Here's your next Challenge… Blast off._" With that, the dekas gained control of the base.

"I'm going to slaughter you guys." Abrera said, then opened fire. The base took the impact, but was unfazed by the attack as it walked out of the smoke the attack caused. "What?"

"Knee Brace beam!" Hoji called, and the knees of the base fired the Big Drawer, but it didn't flinch.

"Finger Missile." Ban said, Dekabase took aim and fired the missiles from its fingertips.

"Ha, those moves won't work on me." Abrera said as he walked out of the smoke, "Genocide Beam!"

"Volcanic Buster!" Doggie called. The chest quickly charged up and fired, meeting the Genocide Beam halfway. Dekabase nearly lost, but Doggie franticly managed to get the Pat Fliers energy transferred into the attack, increasing the firepower to 200, "P.A.T. energy max." he called

"Full power!" everyone yelled, and the attack pushed back the Genocide beam, and destroyed the Big Drawer.

"Got You." They said, holding their thumbs up then turning it upside down.

"As long as we special police are here, Earth will not become an Alienizer haven." Ban said

"Sensors indicate that Abrera got away." Swan said in disappointment.

Without another word, Doggie suddenly leaves Dekabase Robot. Everyone follows him worried as he looks around the area where he deleted Bisques. No one knows what he was looking for until he suddenly crouches down, picking up something.

Doggie held Sword Altair in his hands. He shakes as if he was sobbing, but he tries his best to keep the tears from falling. Doggie was an only child and had no parents, so when he went to the dojo to spend time away from being a Dekaranger, Bisques and his father both treated him like he was one of them. Bisques always considered Doggie his brother until Doggie started to get more attention and better with the sword. It was Bisques' father who told him about his back problem that Yukito Sanjou, Dinoblue Abaranger, fixed for him. Someone placed their hand on his shoulder and handed him his jeweled badge, which he takes with shaky hands.

"You gonna be alright, Boss?" It was Ban.

"I'll live." He says as he stands up, "It had to be done."

Soon the dekas line up with Doggie standing behind them. They were all frustrated.

"I can't believe that Abrera got away." Ban says.

"In order to return peace to Earth, he must be taken out." Hoji says.

Everyone gives their two cents, but Doggie only pays half attention to them, when they are done talking, he says: "When Agent Abrera is defeated, we can give a roar of victory."

Everyone looks at one another before saluting and saying "Roger!"

Later, the injured Dekas, Hoji, Sen, Umeko, and Tetsu are all lined up in the infirmary. Jasmine and Ban stand to either side of Swan, who was taking some cotton that had iodine on them and scraping them against the wounds.

"You guys…" Swan said as Sen winced in the sneering pain of the iodine against fresh wounds, "…are hurt…" this time, Umeko groaned at the burning sensation, "…because…" Hoji did his 'Oh My God' saying as he flinched away from the pain, "…You were reckless." She finishes as Tetsu yelped in pain.

"Heh, men." Doggie said, his usual cheer back in his voice.

"You too," Swan turned to the towering blue dog, then held up an injection, "Doggie."

"What? Wait-wait-wait, I'm fine, really." He tries to escape the shot that Swan walked forward with. With the help of the other dekas, they held Doggie down as he howls in pain.

Notes:

_Anideshi_ is Japanese for Senior Brother in School and/or apprenticeship. Bisques and Doggie were Brothers in the dojo where he learns how to use the sword.

_Jigoku no Banken_ is Japanese for Guard Dog of Hell, Doggie's nickname during his time as a Dekaranger before becoming Chief of Earth Branch.


End file.
